


Treasure Those You Love

by Quadrantje



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode 6x26 Tears of the Prophets, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e26 Tears of the Prophets, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadrantje/pseuds/Quadrantje
Summary: Kira reflects on the last conversation she had with Jadzia.





	Treasure Those You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little missing scene that turned out to be as much about Jadzia as about Kira/Odo. I hope you like it and please review.

The last conversation Kira ever had with Jadzia Dax was about Odo. Well, that and her and Worf’s decision to have a child, but thinking about that broke Kira’s heart so she preferred not to.

She’d told Jadzia about Odo’s assumption that she wanted to break up with him after one fight. ‘I mean, people fight all the time! Like you and Worf. That doesn’t mean you don’t love each other! Isn’t that silly?’

At those last words, Jadzia had given her one of her maternal looks, that look that made Kira acutely aware of the many lifetimes Dax had already lived. ‘Oh Kira,’ she’d sighed affectionately. ‘Odo has loved you for years, from afar. He’s just trying to get used to the idea that you feel the same way about him. Just show him that you love him and give him some time to realise that you’re not going to change your mind.’

‘But that’s just it, he’s loved me for years!’ Kira responded fervently. ‘In that future on Gaia, he still loved me after two hundred years! I’m just not sure if I feel the same way. I mean, we’ve been best friends for ever and I love what we have together, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not ready to pledge my life to him! I’m not sure how I’ll feel about him in a year, or two, or twenty. Let alone two hundred! It’s just too much pressure.’

The whole monologue rushed out of her, leaving her breathing heavily, due both to a lack of oxygen and all the emotions that had come pouring out. She’d never fully realized this was what had been holding her back, what had stopped her from saying _I love you_ to Odo. Jadzia drew her into a quick hug and Kira welcomed her friend’s support as she calmed down.

‘Kira,’ Jadzia said as she released her from the hug, ‘Odo isn’t asking you for a promise of eternal love, he just has to know that you love him right now. Everything else will sort itself out.’

Kira smiled at her gratefully. ‘You’re right; I’m overthinking this.’ She took a deep breath as she let this revelation sink in. Then she gave her friend a last smile. ‘Thanks Jadzia.’

That night, before she went to battle, Kira told Odo, ‘I love you’.

When she learned that Dax was dying, upon their return to Deep Space Nine, Kira wished she’d told her the same thing, and expressed how much their friendship meant to her.

** _Fine_ **


End file.
